This invention relates to means and methods for allocating resources in an electronic digital data processing system.
As is well known, an important function performed within a data processing system having multi-programming and/or multiprocessing capabilities is the allocation of the available resources to the various data processing operations being performed. The manner and efficiency of this allocation of resources can have a significant impact on system performance and economy.